Midnight Pearls
by Starryyeah
Summary: TMNT AU story fairytale based off of the little mermaid. This is an rp I did with a friend.
Alyss was 18 the second youngest daughter of 7 children and a princess to the king of the merpeople Vern who hated the surface world above. He refused to let his children to visit them or save them when their ships wrecked. Her older sisters would sing to the poor sailors telling them that it's fun to be in the water. They just watched them drowned to their deaths. Alyss and her sister Louise would in their spare time would visit the shipwrecks taking foreign objects putting them into her shoulder bag. She had a hidden cave where she kept these objects smiling and admiring them the only person who knew about it was Louise. Alyss had wavy long brown hair wore it with a thick braid that wrapped around her head the on her right side the rest of her hair down. She wore with a lavender colored sea flower on the right side, opal seagreen blue eyes, she was wearing a biki top that would tie in the back it was Opal colored, her Mermaid tail was Opal colored.

Louise was the youngest of all of her sisters. She was only 15. Louise loved anything red as that was her favorite color. Her hair was shoulder length strawberry red, pink eyes, a piece of coral attached to her hair. Unlike her sisters who were girly and into fashion Louise was a tomboy. She was wearing just a simple white tank top with nothing underneath and her tail was strawberry red to match her hair that had pink pearls on it matching her eyes. One day Louise decided to go exploring. She wanted to know what the surface world was like. It was stormy on the seas that day.

Alyss was with her sister Louise they were exploring in the storm. Mainly, because she was in trouble for sneaking out of the castle at night. Though Alyss didn't care she was a young adult she was a rebel child out her sisters, adventurous, and curious about the world above them. See all the wonderful things she had scavenged from the shipwrecks and she had always wanted to be a part of it more than anything.

Louise noticed a shadow casting on the water overhead. She went up to explore it. The ship was going down. Everyone managed to escape except the princes were all on board. Louise couldn't let them die so her and her sister were going to save them. The one with the red bandana Louise decided she was going to save. She got his slowly fading unconscious body to safety swimming to land with him.

Alyss saw the ship was sinking and two men who didn't make it to the lifeboats in time. She saw Louise help the red bandana man who looked like a turtle. Alyss wrapped the other turtle's arm over her shoulder and her other around his waist. They had both broke the surface with the unconscious turtles. They both headed towards land. Once the had full got them on land, Aly saw that the turtle she had saved had a blue mask over top of his eyes. She saw he was wearing a cloak and the hood had fallen off. She put the hood back on. She saw that he was coughing up water and moved him over on his side.

Louise brought him on the beach as she put his body on the sand. Her eyes widened and she realized he wasn't breathing. So she began preforming CPR and pretty soon he coughed up water and his body jerked. He was alive. Thank goodness. She saw he was wearing royal garb it looked like. He was wearing a red bandana over his eyes, brown knee length boots, black trousers, a white poet's shirt with a blue vest over it and brown gloves. She just continued to stare at him but then she was leaving when she saw him open his eyes.

Alyss saw that the turtle was wearing some royal clothing and a royal crest around his neck. She was gently stroking his cheek then saw his eyes were beginning to open. She followed her sister back into the water. They hid behind a big boulder peaking their heads out watching them wake up. They watched as two other turtles were running towards them helping them out. Once they saw they were in safe hands they went back to the castle.

Louise could not stop thinking about the guy she saved.

"Alyss he was so handsome!" she fawned dreamily.

Alyss and Louise shared the same room. She was laying on her stomach looking at a blue sea flower she had picked that was the same color of the turtle's mask she had saved. She was thinking about him too.

"I know Louise, I've never felt like this before. He was beautiful," she said to Louise.

Louise just sat on her water bed.

"I know Alyss. I want to get to know him more," Louise said fiddling with her hair.

"I feel the same way, I want to see him again more than anything," answered Alyss smiling.

Louise started blushing.

"Oh my god though but that kiss oh my god it was so magical Alyss. I want to kiss those lips again," she sighed staring off into space.

Alyss sighed thinking about everything that happened.

"I want to see him too, the one with the blue mask again. Maybe we can but I can't remember. I read this book in the library that talked about the history of kingdom. I remember reading about someone we can talk to about this. I just need to go back come on Louise," explained Alyss heading out of the room.

Louise nodded as she followed her.

Alyss entered the library looking for the book. She went over to the table with the book. She was flipping through the pages until she found the person they needed to talk too.

"Her name is Karai, she was ambushed from the kingdom for studying magic and spells. Karai was a kind merwoman who had helped the merpeople with her healing and medicine. But the King ambushed her from the kingdom for thinking she was a witch. Karai had vowed to return to end his ruling. Karai can be found in the darkest part of the sea. You head off towards the seaweed forest then travel through the valley of lost ships, and head through the trench of darkness to get her cave," read Alyss to Louise.

Louise nodded.

"Alright let's go then."

So with that they once again snuck out of the castle and they headed to the seaweed forest.

The girls made it towards the forest. Unaware to them Karai knew they were coming towards her home. For had a crystal ball to watch them, she knew that they were ticket to getting out of this cursed life she had. She was watching them struggling as all of the merpeople had to ask for her help. Though the price for her potions and spells were high. Karai made sure they had a save journal coming to see her.

Louise and Alyss made it through the seaweed forest and now went through the valley of lost ships.

Louise and Alyss and made it through the Valley of Lost Ships and made it towards the trench of darkness.

Louise and Alyss made it to Karai's lair. They went ?

Karai came out of her room wearing her long black hair down, dark brown eyes, wearing a long sleeved black belly shirt, and black octopus bottom.

"We mustn't lurk in doorways it's rude," explained Karai.

Louise just blushed.

"Sorry ma'am we won't anymore."

Karai smiled at them.

"What is it that you want. For to young ladies such as yourselves," she asked already knowing the answer.

"We want to be human and have legs and walk on land," Louise said smiling.

Alyss asked, "Can you do this ma'am?"

Karai looked at them.

"Why dear child, it's what I do and what I live for. To help poor and innocent merpeople like yourselves with no one to turn to. Come follow me, my dear children," explained Karai.

She took them into another room with an open skylight without the glass. She opened up the clam shell that was huge. Karai started putting in different ingredients then looked at the girls.

"Now what I want from you both is your voices," she said.

Alyss held her throat with her hand.

"Our voice," she asked shocked.

"Yes, no more talking singing zip," said Karai.

Louise sighed and nodded.

"If it means I can see my love again, I'll do it," Louise bravely said.

Alyss thought for a moment then.

"I'll do it for my love," she said.

Karai had them sign the contract and once she had their signatures. She chanted the rest of the spell then told then to sing. They were singing.

As they were singing their voices were being taken from them and soon they found themselves on the beach on land with legs and no tails. Louise tried to speak but no sound came out. She tried to stand up but found it difficult. She plopped back down.

Alyss woke up it just her top and looked at Louise. She tried to speak and ask if she was alright. No words were able to come out. Alyss sighed then tried to get up on her legs. She was wobbling and fell over. She started crawling on the ground heading towards the ship wreck. She ripped the mass to where she could cover up lower part of her body.

That's when the two blue and red banded princes came and walked down the beach. Louise couldn't stand or walk on her new legs and her lower part was naked. She blushed and crept behind a giant rock.

Alyss tied it into a skirt and made one for Louise handing to her put on. She saw the blue masked turtle and red masked turtles they had rescue. She blushed at her present outfit she was wearing. She decided to crawl out and ask for help.

Raph looked over to see a girl crawling on the beach with just a mini top and ripped part of the mast.

"Leo look over there. She needs help," explained the red masked turtle.

Louise tied the mast around her bottom area and she crept out from behind the rock trying to walk again and she was falling. Before she fell to the ground someone caught her in their arms.

Leo looked and saw another girl with the almost the same thing on about to fall.

"She needs help too Raph," he said to his brother.

Raph caught Louise in his arms.

"Easy I gotcha. It's alright you're safe now. I'm Raphael what is your name. So maybe we can find your family," offered Raph to Louise.

Alyss was wobbly again and was falling to the ground when she felt strong arms wrap around her.

Louise shook her head and pointed to her throat. She got out of his arms and got a stick. She wrote her name down in the sand.

Leo caught Alyss in his arms and smiled at her.

"Hey whoa there. You almost fell but I got you. It's alright. My name is Leonardo. What's yours?" he asked her.

Raph looked at her and watched her write her name in the sand.

"So your name is Louise. It's a pretty name. I take it you can't speak," asked Raph.

Alyss tapped her throat then carefully went back into the sand. She used all fingers and wrote her name Alyss. Then wrote I lost my voice Leo. The girl talking to the other turtle is my little sister Louise. She too can't speak either. Then looked up at him.

Louise shook her head and blushed. She wrote in the sand again with the stick. I lost my voice and that is my older sister Alyss. We came here from far away looking for you guys. She wrote.

"I see Alyss. I'm so sorry to hear that. If you've got nowhere to go you two can stay and live in the castle with us if you'd like," Leo said as he smiled at her.

Raph looked at her smiling.

"I'm sorry for you losing your voice. Why were you both looking for us Louise," asked Raph.

Alyss sighed then went to write.

I would love that very much Leo. We lost our parents to the shipwreck. She pointed to the sails and mast.

Louise then wrote because Raph I love you and I'm the one that saved you that day during the storm. She wrote.

Leo smiled and looked at Alyss.

"That's terrible. We please do stay with us. I wouldn't feel right turning away such two beautiful, gorgeous ladies," Leo explained.

Raph looked shocked at what he just read.

"Really it was you, Louise, you saved my life but how," asked Raph.

Alyss then wrote thank you and saying that she was the one who had saved him the night of the terrible storm. Then looked at him.

You may not believe me when I write this but I was not a human. I was a mermaid at the time when I saved you Raph. She wrote.

"Really Alyss? You saved me?" asked Leo.

Raph was still shocked.

"Wait you can't be a mermaid they have tails like a fish. You have legs that's not possible," said Raph in disbelief.

Alyss wrote...Yes Leonardo I did save you. I just wish you were able to remember it was me. Because I can't stop thinking about you. She looked back up at him.

Louise started to cry. She wrote it's true! Why can't you remember? I was a mermaid but then I fell in love with you so I went to a sea witch and in exchange for making me human she took my voice. You have to remember I was the one that kissed you that day. If you kiss me again surely you'll remember. She wrote.

Leo looked at her shocked.

"But how? It doesn't make any sense!" said Leo.

Raph was didn't know what to say. All he could do was comfort her patting her gently.

"Look I really don't remember a lot but what I do know was it was a girl who had saved me. She has to be you because I remember your hair. Now the mermaid part I don't remember. The doctors told me that I had hit my head really hard trying to get off the boat. I want to know more about you Louise honest I do. Come back with me to the castle and we can help you," said Raph helping her up.

Alyss wrote….Leonardo don't ask questions you don't want the answers to. You're not ready to know the truth yet. Trust me Leonardo.

Louise blushed and she nodded. She tried walking again but she ended up falling on top of Raph where her chest was on his face. She blushed immensely. She tried to get up.

Leo just sighed at her.

"Fine Alyss and please call me Leo," he said sweetly to her.

Raph blushed helping her off of him.

"Louise, it's alright it was an accident," Raph said.

This time he lifted her up into his arms carrying her.

Alyss smiled at him. Held out her hands to him like a child.

Louise just blushed again and pouted cutely looking away from him.

Leo took her hand in his and helped her along.

Raph smiled at her thinking she was cute when looked like that.

Alyss was having trouble walking and wrapped her arm around his neck.

Louise then turned her head and looked into his eyes as she kissed him lightly on his lips trying to make him remember.

Leo chuckled at her as he swept her off her feet holding her bridal style carrying her back like that.

Raph was wide eyed then closed his eyes kissing her back.

Alyss gasped holding onto him.

Louise deepened the kiss silently moaning.

Leo smiled at her as he stroked her cheek and nuzzled her.

Raph was starting to passionately kiss her.

Alyss whimpered looking at him.

She then separated from his lips as she made the hand signs I love you.

Leo chuckled at her.

"You're so cute."

Raph smiled at her.

"I love you too, Louise," he said to her.

Alyss sighed folding her arms in the gesture as to she wasn't cute.

Louise's eyes widened and she blushed. Then she started to cry again.

Leo looked at her and kissed her cheek.

"Yes you are, don't deny it," he said sweetly to her.

Raph looked at her confused as to why she was crying.

"Louise, why are you crying," he asked.

Alyss looked at him blushing at what he just did.

Louise got out of his arms and wrote in the sand because I'm happy. I love you so much it hurts! I don't wanna be apart from you! She wrote as she cried tears coming out.

Leo nuzzled her again.

"See you are cute."

Raph smiled at her.

"Well I'm glad to hear this Louise. I'm glad you want to be with me because I want to be with you too," He said holding her.

Alyss whimpered at what he did again.

Louise smiled and held him back.

Leo snickered.

"You make the most adorable noises Alyss."

Raph lifted her up taking her back to the castle.

Alyss blushed baring her face in chest.

Louise sighed as she nuzzled his chin and kissed him roughly again.

Leo chuckled and stroked her hair.

"Alyss I love you and I want you to be my wife," he said to her.

Raph chirped nuzzling her back and kissing her.

Alyss was shocked at what he just asked her. They had just met. She didn't know how to react to that because no one had ever asked her before. She looked down.

Louise whimpered and moaned as she deepened the kiss.

Leo looked at her cupping her chin making her look at him.

"I'll let you think it over ok?" he told her.

Raph separated at the moment so he could open the door. They both headed inside the castle. He showed her around. Then showed her his room.

"So what do you think Louise," he asked.

Alyss smiled softly at him nodding.

Louise smiled at him and nodded her head yes meaning she liked it.

Leo too also showed her around. He then showed her his room as well.

"Well is it to your liking?" he asked her.

Raph smiled at her.

"I'm glad to hear that. Here you can take a bath and I'll see if I can find you something to wear okay Louise," said Raph lifting her up caring her to the bathroom.

He ran the water until is was warm walked out for to dress herself. He had sitting at the edge of the tub. Raph was looking in the spare rooms for clothes that were in her size.

Alyss smiling at him nodding making the sign language sign for beautiful.

Louise got undressed and she took a bath. After she was done she needed help getting out of the tub. Raph laid out some clothes for her that looks like this. .

Leo then ran a bath for her while he went to find a dress for Alyss.

Raph went over to the bathroom door knocking.

"Louise I'm walking into the bathroom to now okay cover yourself with that mast you were wearing before then knock on the wall okay," explained Raph.

Alyss was waiting for Leo to come for she had finished and was sitting in the empty tub with the mast wrapped around her.

Louise wrapped the mast around her body and knocked on the wall.

Leo came back with a dress that he thinks will fit her. 7f4b/i/2008/094/8/e/victorian_dress_by_

"Alright Alyss I'm coming in to help you ok?"

He went inside the bathroom and he picked her up and carried her to the bed in the bedroom.

Once Raph heard the sound of her knocking he entered the bathroom. He carefully lifted her up carrying her out of the bathroom that was in his room. He gently laid her on the bed and showed her the outfit he had picked out.

"Here's the outfit that I picked out for you Louise," said Raph.

Alyss held onto Leo as she was carried out of the bathroom over to the bed.

Louise just looked at him as if he'd grown an extra head. She looked at it confused.

"So what do you think Alyss? Do you like it?" he asked her.

Raph looked at her.

"You don't like Louise," he asked her.

Alyss smiled at him. She liked simple dresses not real dressy ones. She nodded at him feeling the dress.

Louise shook her head. She got a quill and paper from the table next to the bed. She wrote no Raph I do love it it's just I've never worn these kinds of clothes before so I don't know how to put them on. She wrote.

Leo smiled at her. I'm glad.

"I'll let you get dressed. Knock when you're done ok?" he told her.

Raph read then understood.

"I'll help you get dressed Louise," he said.

He grabbed the shirt helping her put it on buttoning up the shirt. Grabbed the pants putting them on then removing the mast. He tucked in the shirt the zipped up and buttoned the pants. He put the vest on and buttoned it up. Then the tie the waistcoat.

Alyss grabbed his arm stopping him. She crawled on the bed grabbing a piece of parchment, ink bottle, and quill from the night table drawer.

Leo, I don't know how to wear this type of clothing before. Please help me. She wrote. Then looked up at him.

Louise felt weird in the clothes as Raph put her shoes on for her with socks of course. She was soon ready.

Leo nodded as he got the dress and he helped her put it on along with the undergarments first and then the petticoat with the dress and then he put her shoes on for her as he did her hair.

"You look beautiful Alyss," he said smiling at her.

Raph fixed up her hair braid it into a bun here's what her hairstyle looks like . He smiled looking at her.

"You look beautiful Louise," he said.

Alyss looked herself in the mirror and like the clothes. Though felt weird having this many clothes on her. She looked at Leo smiling at him. She signed "thank you"

Louise blushed looking away from him but then wrapped her arms around him kissing his lips softly.

Leo stroked her hair.

"You're welcome Alyss. Now then let's go!" he said as he picked her up and carried her out to the dining room.

Raph kissed her back.

"Come on let's get you some food," he said carrying her to the dining room.

Alyss smiling resting her head on his shoulder.

Louise giggled as she was smiling enjoying the fun of being carried.

Leo set her down in a chair as he sat down next to her.

"Do you know how to use silverware Alyss?" he asked her.

Raph chuckled too taking her into the dining room.

Alyss shook her head "no" looking at him.

Louise looked ahead of her.

Leo nodded.

"Ok I'll show you." He showed her what each one was called. He showed her how to use them and hold them properly and how to eat properly.

Raph entered dining room seeing his brother and Alyss were already in there. Leo was showing Alyss how to use silverware. Raph put Louise into a chair sitting down next to her.

Alyss followed Leo's lead and was eating her food.

Then two other turtles walked into the dining room. One had a purple masked and the other had an orange mask.

Louise looked at the silverware confused.

Leo clapped for Alyss telling her she's doing a good job.

"So Leo and Raph who are these two lovely young ladies?" Donnie asked sitting down next to Louise on her other side.

Raph looked at his little brother.

"Mikey, Donnie. This Louise and her older sister Alyss. We found them on the beach by themselves. They can't speak," explained Raph.

Alyss smiled at Leo then notice the purple masked turtle was sitting down next to her. She smiled at him.

Louise looked at Mikey and blushed. She still didn't know how to use the silverware.

Louise caught Mikey staring at her. She blushed more red.

Leo looked at Alyss and smiled.

Donnie smiled and looked back at Alyss.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Alyss," he said kissing her knuckles.

Mikey noticed Louise was having trouble.

"Here dudette, this is how you use silverware," he said showing her what to do and what they were called.

Alyss blushed lightly and nodded to him.

Louise nodded and smiled. She then tried using the silverware. She mouthed thank you to Mikey.

Donnie let go of her hand as he began eating.

Mikey smiled to her.

"No problem Louise," he said.

Alyss was eating.

Louise and Leo started eating too. Louise like the new food she was trying. She savored each bite and moaned in happiness.

Donnie still ate.

Raph and Mikey were smiling listening to Louise enjoying the food. Alyss was taking her time eating the food. She enjoyed the taste of it she wrote on a napkin "water please" showing it Leo.

Louise noticed that they were smiling at her. She blushed looking down as she stopped eating embarrassed.

Leo smiled and nodded at her. He handed her a glass of water.

Raph lifted her chin with his thumb and index finger.

"Don't stop eating Louise it's just cute hearing those sounds you make enjoying your food," explained Raph smiling at her.

Alyss thanked him in sign language taking a drink of water.

Louise blushed looking at him and nodded as she continued eating. She mouth "water".

Leo and Donnie still ate.

Mikey grabbed her a glass of water giving it to her smiling.

Alyss was eating still.

Louise mouthed thank you to him as she drank her water and pretty soon her, Leo and Donnie finished eating.

Raph, Mikey, and Alyss finished eating.

Louise just sat there looking around the room.

"Did you like the food Alyss?" Donnie asked her.

"Yeah Alyss did you?" Leo asked too.

"How was the food Louise. Did it taste good," Raph and Mikey asked together.

Alyss nodded in "yes" to them both smiling.

Louise smiled and nodded to the both of them.

Leo and Donnie smiled.

"That's great!" Donnie said.

"That's good to hear!" Leo said.

Raph and Mikey smiled at Louise.

"Awesome dudette," said Mikey.

Raph said, "I'm glad Louise."

Alyss smiled nodded. She was yawning.

Louise's eyes started to droop.

Leo picked up Alyss and brought her to an extra bedroom. He laid her down on the bed. He went through the wardrobe and found a nightgown for her to wear.

Raph lifted up Louise taking her to one of the spare bedrooms and laid her down on the bed. Looking through the wardrobe he found comfortable clothes for her to wear. He found this this user/katy-no1-bitch/media/Katy% .html a white night shirt and shorts.

Alyss had figured out the clothes and looked at the night gown . she put it on.

Louise figured out how to take off her clothes and she knew how to put clothes on now. She put her sleepwear on. She laid down on the bed.

Leo smiled at her and kissed her lips softly tucking her in.

"Goodnight Alyss."

Raph kissed her lips and tucked her into bed smiling at her.

"Night Louise," he said to her.

Alyss smiled at him kissing him back and closed her eyes.

Louise blushed and she went to sleep as Raph left the room.

Leo left the room also.

Later that night…

Alyss was sleeping in her bed her hair down covering her neck. She was in a deep sleep. The door opened to her room the curtain facing the door opened and the window. The light breeze entered the room gently brushing across Alyss' face and hair. She lightly moaned in her sleep unaware someone had entered her room.

Some hours later while Louise was still asleep and she felt the wind caressing her face she rolled over not realizing that someone had sneaked into her room.

Raph had entered Louise's room. He walked over to her getting into bed with her. He smiled at her gently stroking her cheek. After he had closed and locked the bedroom door to prevent his brothers from coming inside.

Alyss was still sleeping deeply.

Louise moaned in her sleep.

Leo had snuck into Alyss' room as he went over to her as he sat down at the edge of the bed nuzzling her cheek smiling at her. He made sure the door was locked.

Raph smiled at her kissing her cheek slowly moving over towards her lips.

Alyss was moaning still sleeping having a dream.

Louise's eyes widened and she opened her eyes as she looked at Raph kissing her lips. She separated her lips from his. She tried pushing him away.

Leo began kissing her neck nibbling on her skin.

Raph looked at her stroking her cheek.

"Louise, I love you," he said.

Alyss moaned thinking she was still dreaming unaware it was really happening.

Louise shook her head pushing him away.

Leo began licking and sucking on her skin leaving hickies.

Raph growled lowly at her.

Alyss was moaning lightly in her dream state she was in.

Louise began to back up on the bed from him in fear and she started to cry.

Leo moved to her ear sucking and nibbling it.

Raph cooed to her gently stroking her cheek.

Alyss was moaning.

Louise whimpered still crying.

Leo began to move as he moved his mouth down her neck and he lowered the night gown down exposing her boobs as he began to grope them.

Raph was wiping away her tears kissing her cheek gently.

Alyss moaned rolling over on her side still sleeping.

Louise stopped crying as she looked at him in the dark the moonlight illuminating his face. She blushed.

Leo leaned down as he began swirling his tongue over her nipples hardening them as he pinched them.

Raph then cupped her cheeks with his hands kissing her passionately.

Alyss was moaning and whimpering in her sleep.

Louise kisses him back deepening the kiss.

Leo moved down kissing her stomach as he stroked up and down her thighs.

Raph was kissing her harder then licking her bottom lip asking for entrance.

Alyss whimpered in her sleep still.

Louise opened her mouth.

Leo went down as he rubbed her clit with his thumb and he swirled his tongue inside her licking her inner walls.

Raph shoved his tongue into her mouth caressing in her mouth.

Alyss whimpered.

Louise started to moan in the kiss.

Leo then took out his tongue as he then shoved a finger in her pussy pumping it in and out.

Raph separated from the kiss, moving down to her neck kissing it gently.

Alyss was moaning and rolling over on her other side sleeping still.

Louise moaned softly.

Leo took out his finger licking her juices off of it. He then pulled his pants down and slid them off as he took out his dick and he slid it inside her reaching her wall as he thrusted slowly and broke right through it.

Raph started to suck and lick her neck.

Alyss was starting to have a nightmare and was moaning with tears coming out of her eyes.

Louise elicited another moan.

Leo stopped and was still inside her and he wiped her tears away and he whispered sweet things into her ear as he started to thrust slowly into her again.

Raph moved down lower to her collar of her night shirt she was wearing. He was groping her chest while kissing her collarbone area.

Alyss was moaning.

Louise let out another cute moan for him.

Leo began picking up the pace ramming into her faster and going deeper into her.

Raph took off her shirt throwing across the room. He laid her and started to suck, lick, and pinch her chest.

Alyss continued moan arching her back brushing her hand over the top of her head.

Louise started to moan again gripping the sheets and moving her body a little in ecstasy.

Leo gripped her hips and bucked into her as he grinded his hips against hers.

Raph moved down to her stomach kissing it rubbing her hips. He then down lower taking her shorts off throwing them across the room. He began to kiss her legs.

Alyss moved her head towards the window moaning.

Louise whimpered.

Leo slammed into her faster as he bit down hard on her neck drawing blood and licking it.

Raph spread her legs licking and sucking her downstairs rubbing her thighs.

Alyss had tears down her face from the pain and moaned.

Louise continued to moan.

Leo soon reached his climax releasing his cum inside of her pulling out of her as he wiped her tears away and brought her close to him into his arms nuzzling her neck.

Raph continued to this flicking his tongue and started groping her chest.

Alyss sighed and continued to sleep.

Louise made another moan.

Leo fell asleep next to her holding her and snuggling into her in his arms.

Raph took off his pants then straddled her. He looked at her stroking her gently as he began to move in and out of her slowly.

Alyss was still sleeping.

Louise soon cried tears streaming down her face as she felt pain.

Raph was wiping away the tears streaming down her face. He began to whisper sweet things into her ear. As he was moving slowly.

Louise then felt pleasure wash over her as she moaned again.

Raph started bucking into her holding down on her hips.

Louise elicited another moan.

Raph kept this up for a while then bit down hard on Louise's shoulder which resulted in drawing blood. He stopped biting her shoulder and was lick up her blood.

Louise opened her mouth in pain and she cried a little.

Raph kissed her gently while he was bucking into her.

Louise kissed him back moaning into the kiss arching her back.

Raph was reaching his climax and he ended up putting his seed into her. He laid down next to Louise holding her close to him. Resting his beak in the cuff of her neck panting.

Louise panted a little too cuddling into his warmth stroking his cheek.

Leo shifted a little in his sleep holding her to him still.

Raph smiled cooing to her closing his eyes.

Alyss shifted in her sleep resting her head on his chest.

Time skip next morning

Louise woke up in Raph's arms feeling sore down there.

Leo woke up and kissed Alyss on her lips softly.

"Good morning my love," he said to her.

Raph snoring in his sleep. He wasn't much of an early riser.

Alyss woke up with her eyes wide moving backwards almost falling off the bed. She felt sore and found herself nude. She quickly the parchment and quill.

Why am I nude Leonardo. Why do I feel sore. *angry* she wrote.

Louise suddenly felt nauseous as she threw up on the floor from sitting at the edge of the bed.

Leo looked and read it.

"Oh honey that's because we made love last night. It's what couples do when they love each other," he explained to her.

Raph woke up to hear her getting sick and moved her hair out of the way. He patted her back gently.

"You feel sick sweetie. I'll have Don check on to see what's wrong okay," said Raph.

Alyss was a heavy sleeper. She could sleep through her father's thunderstorms. It's not a surprise she slept something like this.

I don't remember doing this Leonardo. I was sleeping. she wrote.

Louise nodded at Raph wrapping a blanket around her because she was naked still.

Leo laughed at her stroking her cheek.

"I see you're a heavy sleeper. It's ok though but it is true that while you were sleeping we made love," he said sweetly to her.

Raph kissed her cheek.

"I'll be right back Louise," he said handing her night clothes.

Alyss had her hand on her head. She never told him she was going to be with him yet. She was going to tell him today. Why would he lie to her. She was overwhelmed with emotions that she slapped him hard across his face. She was crying.

She wrote. Lair.

Louise put her night clothes back on waiting for Raph to get Donnie.

Leo blinked and looked at her. He stroked her face.

"Alyss I'm not lying. We made love and I do love you very much. So much so I can't stand the thought of being apart from you," he explained to her.

Raph walked back in with Don.

"She got sick Don what's wrong with her," asked Raph.

Alyss shook her head.

She wrote. You asked me yesterday if I wanted to be your wife. I didn't know how to answer that question because no one has ever asked. You told me that I could think about it. I was and I was going to tell you today. But I see you don't trust me enough to wait for an answers.

Louise looked at Raph and Donnie.

"Oh nothing's wrong with her Raph. She's just pregnant that's all. Congratulations," he said smiling to them both.

Louise's eyes widened and she slapped Raph hard across his cheek as she grew angry and she started to cry. She got the paper and quill and wrote how could you do this to me Raph I thought you loved me and I'm only 15! She wrote.

Leo just looked at her and sighed.

"That's not true and you know it. I do trust you I just wanted to show you how much I love you," he explained to her.

Raph looked at the age.

"Louise I didn't know you were 15. Plus I do love you. I care about you. I'm glad we get to be parents truly. I'm not leave you ever or our child. I won't do that," explained Raph.

Alyss wrote.

Really? It's hard for me to believe that when I didn't even know we were making to each other. Plus you didn't have to do that. You being kind to me and helping me was showing your love to me. I can't even look at you now.

Louise blushed and she smiled at him and hugged him kissing his lips softly.

Leo sighed and he gave her one last kiss on her lips and he left the room.

Raph smiled hugging her and kissing her.

Alyss laid down crying covering herself up the covers.

Louise took off her sleepwear and she put her day clothes on the same ones she wore last night. This time she actually got up and she tried walking and she managed to get the hang of it as she stood up not falling at all. She smiled at Raph.

Leo sadly went back into his room seeing Donnie leave Louise's room.

Raph smiled at her.

"That's great that you can stand Louise," he said.

Alyss was still crying.

Louise walked over to him and sat down in his lap nuzzling his neck.

Donnie heard Alyss crying and he opened the door and checked up in her. He walked over to her and sat down in the bed next to her wiping her tears away.

"Alyss don't cry. Whatever you may think my brother does love you very much," he said to her smiling.

Raph held her close to him chirping.

Alyss looked away from Don. She should him what she wrote to Leo.

Louise smiled hearing his sexy noises.

Donnie read it and he sighed.

"I see so that's why you're mad at him. I'm sorry he did that to you Alyss," he said as he hugged her tightly to his chest.

Raph nuzzled her.

"Want to come up with baby names Louise," he asked.

Alyss gripped the back of his shoulders tightly. She was still crying.

Louise shook her head no and she wrote not yet but wait until the child comes along ok Raph?

Donnie just rocked her back and forth stroking her back.

Raph read it nodding to her.

"Okay sweetie," he said smiling.

Alyss started to calm down she pretty much cried herself to sleep.

Louise smiled at him. She went out of her room and she went exploring until she bumped into Mikey.

Donnie laid her down and tucked her in kissing her cheek gently and left the room.

Mikey looked down at her smiling.

"Hey Louise," he said.

Alyss was still sleeping.

Louise looked up at him and she smiled and blushed a little.

Donnie and Leo went to get dressed in their rooms.

Mikey ruffled her hair as he walking past her then turned around.

"Hey Louise you want to go out beach and walk around," he asked.

Raph was in the sitting room already dressed.

Louise smiled and nodded.

Donnie went to check up on Alyss while Leo right now was avoiding her after what happened between them. He had in his hand a box with a beautiful diamond ring in it for her but he sighed and put it in his pocket as he left.

Mikey held out his hand to her smiling.

Alyss had finished her nap. She was getting dressed and put on a dress a white party dress with silver trim . she had found in the wardrobe. She put on her white shoes. She up her hair up into a low bun with some of her hair straying tumblr_ . She then head out of her room to walk around the castle.

Louise put her hand on his and they walked away together.

Donnie saw Alyss and he gulped and couldn't stop staring at her. She was beautiful he thought. He smiled and went over to Alyss.

"Alyss would you like to for a carriage ride with me?" he asked her.

Mikey found a huge shell that was white and the back was silver and shown the colors of the rainbow when the sun hit it. He took out his knife making two holes at the bottom. Then cut off the right amount of string and put the string through the holes. He wrapped it around Louise's neck to tie it but the string was long enough so she pull it over her head to take it off.

"That's for you Louise," he said smiling.

Alyss smiled at Donnie nodded to what he asked her. She took hand out towards him.

Louise blushed and smiled at him. She wrote in the sand thank you Mikey.

Donnie took her hand in his and he lead her to a carriage with horses that were waiting outside for them. He helped her up inside as he then got inside behind her and they both sat down and they were off.

Mikey nodded to her.

"You're welcome Louise, let's find so more," he said looking.

Alyss was looking around the grounds of the castle smiling.

Louise nodded and some of her hair fell out of her braided bun that Raph taught her how to do as it blew in the wind and she gazed upon the ocean.

Donnie noticed she was having a good time as the carriage soon went around the kingdom into the town.

"Are you enjoying yourself Alyss?" he asked her.

Mikey caught a glimpse of Louise and noticed some of her hair had fallen out blowing lazily in the wind. He thought she was beautiful.

Alyss looked over at Donnie nodding to his question. She continued to look around.

Louise caught Mikey staring at her and she blushed a light pink looking away sitting down on a rock and looking at some shells she found.

Donnie smiled at her as he put his hand over hers.

"If there is anything you want or need Alyss don't be afraid to tell me. This is your home now ok?" he told her.

Mikey went back to what he was doing.

Alyss noticed Don's hand was on top of her's and she pulled out. She was patting his hand and smiled at him nodding.

Louise looked at the ocean again and she started to cry as she got up and she started to fall.

Donnie smiled at her as they stopped and he got out and he reached for her hand. They stopped at a place for girls and Donnie wanted to get something for her.

Mikey looked back over to Louise and saw she was starting to fall. He ran over to her and caught her in his arms.

"You okay Louise," he said concerned.

Alyss was looking around the shop that had stopped at and noticed that most of the things that were here. She had back in her hidden cave back in the ocean.

Louise shook her head now as she continued to cry and she wrote in the sand no Mikey I'm not ok. I'm pregnant with Raph's child and I miss my home a little bit under the water. You see I was once a mermaid and I was the one that saved Raph's life that night of the storm she wrote.

Donnie went in the shop with her.

"Is there anything you like Alyss?" he asked her.

Mikey read what she wrote and was shocked.

"Congrats on having and baby Louise. You were a mermaid that's cool. I'm sorry you miss your home though. It'll be alright," he said to her.

Alyss found a carousel with a beautiful song. The song was K. 451. She saw Don want she wanted smiling at him.

Louise shook her head no. She wrote in the sand again. No it's not alright Mikey. I feel all alone here she wrote as more tears came down.

Donnie nodded and smiled.

"Sir I would like this please for this lovely lady," he said to the store clerk. He paid for it and together they left and went back in the carriage.

Mikey looked at her wiping away her tears.

"But Louise your sister Alyss is here with you and we care about you. Raph cares about you truly. You're not alone promise," he said reassuring her.

Alyss was holding her carousel music box. She played the song again loving the melody.

Louise smiled at him and nodded. She went over to him and stroked his cheek as she kissed him lightly on the lips.

Donnie looked at her playing her new present.

"I'm glad you like it Alyss. I would do anything for you," he told her seriously.

Mikey kissed her back then showed her what he had made for her.

"This is for you Louise and I made one for Alyss too," he said.

He place on her head a seashell wreath and handed Louise the other one.

Alyss smiled at him and said thank you in sign language.

Louise smiled and nodded at him as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him again.

Donnie smiled and nodded to her as he took her hand again and placed a kiss on the back of it.

Mikey kissed her again wrapping his arms around her waist.

Alyss smiled at him.

Louise was about to pull away from the kiss but Mikey wouldn't let her.

Donnie looked out the window as they were almost back at the castle.

Mikey was planting kisses all over her face.

Alyss looked out the window.

Louise blushed as she whimpered.

The carriage soon came to a stop and they were back at the castle. He got out and he helped Alyss out.

Mikey lifted her up taking her back to the castle.

Once Alyss was out she thanked Don and rushed back inside to talk to Leo and show him the present.

Louise wondered where Mikey was taking her now as she smiled up at him.

Leo was in the sitting room drinking tea when he saw Alyss come in. He didn't look or saying anything to her.

They almost made it back to the castle.

Alyss tipped Leo's shoulder then set the carousel down of the table. She played the song again smiling. She looked around the room and found a piece of parchment, ink bottle, and quill. She started to write.

Louise wondered still where he was taking her.

Leo looked at what she was writing and looked back at the carousel.

They were back at the castle and they headed back inside.

Alyss wrote…

Don took me into town and got me this carousel that I wanted. I had fun seeing the kingdom.

Plus I wanted to talk to you about what happened earlier. It was my first time ever making love to anyone it scared me, Leo. I didn't know what to think I was overwhelmed with emotions that I ended up snapping. I apologize for my behavior Leo. I do care about you. At the same time I wish we could have waited until answered your question. Please be mad with me.

Louise giggled.

Leo looked at what he wrote. He got up and hugged her really tightly stroking her cheek.

"It's ok Alyss. I'm not mad at you and I'm sorry that I did that. I really do love you and I treasure you. It's not your fault it's mine," he said looking down.

Mikey chirped and chuckled as they headed up the stairs.

Alyss wrote….

I forgive you Leo.

She stroked his cheek gently and kissed him.

Louise blushed loving the sexy sound he just made.

Leo kissed her back.

Mikey took her to his room setting her down on his bed.

Alyss wrote….

I love you Leo with all my heart.

Louise looked up at Mikey and she started to get scared knowing what Mikey was gonna do to her.

Leo smiled and set her down in his lap as he kissed her passionately.

Mikey started to kiss her roughly.

Alyss was kissing him passionately.

Louise pushed him away from her shaking her head no.

Leo roughly kissed her licking her lower lip asking for entrance.

Mikey keeps kissing her roughly.

Alyss allows Leo to enter her mouth.

Louise pulled away from him and pushed him away shaking her head no.

Leo slipped his tongue into her mouth exploring it.

Mikey moved to her neck kissing it roughly.

Alyss moaned through the kiss.

Louise sighed and gave up and she moaned.

Leo tongue battled hers.

Mikey was biting and sucking on her neck.

Alyss was flicking her tongue on his moaning still.

Louise moaned again.

Leo came out on top separating from her lips.

Mikey took off her coat, tie, and shirt throwing them across the room. He kissing her collarbone area and was groping her chest.

Alyss stroked his cheek. She wrote…..

Yes Leo to your question you asked yesterday. I will.

Louise elicited another moan.

Leo grinned widely as he picked her up and spun her around.

"That's great!" he said kissing her passionately again.

Mikey moved down to her chest and was pinching, sucking, and licking her chest.

Alyss smiled at him kissing him passionately.

Louise moaned again.

Leo set her down holding her close to him nuzzling her neck and cheek.

Mikey took off her pants, socks, and shoes throwing them across the room. He spread her legs licking and sucking her downstairs.

Alyss smiled at Leo stroking his cheek gently.

Louise made another moan.

Leo sat her down on his lap on the chair.

Mikey was swirling his tongue in her inner walls while rubbing her chest.

Alyss smiled at him kissing his cheek.

Louise elicited another moan.

Leo head her tightly to him rocking her back and forth.

Mikey straddled her and started going in and out of her.

Alyss rested her head on his shoulder smiling.

Louise arched her back and moaned.

Mikey continued to bang into her.

Louise let out another moan.

Mikey was bucking into her harder and deeper into her.

Louise gripped the sheets moaning.

Mikey put her legs over his shoulders continuing to buck into her holding her hips down.

Louise arched her back again moaning.

Mikey reached his climax putting his seed into her then laid down next to her. He hold her close to him nuzzling her neck.

Louise whimpered.

Leo picked her up in his arms and brought her to his room laying her down on his bed.

Mikey smiled stroking her cheek.

Alyss smiled at him then took off her shoes. Going to get her nightgown from her room. She found it and put it on along with a white robe and walked over to Leo's bed again. She took off her robe and got into bed next to him smiling.

Louise whimpered again.

Leo brought her into his arms holding her close to him. He put his head in the cuff of her neck falling asleep.

Mikey fell asleep.

Alyss smiled and fell asleep.

Time skip next morning

Louise woke up stretching as she went into the bathroom and threw up.

Leo woke up kissing Alyss's cheek softly.

Mikey woke up heading into the bathroom hearing Louise throw up.

Alyss woke up smiling at him.

Louise finished puking.

"Morning Alyss," Leo said softly.

Mikey gave her a glass of water to rinse out her mouth.

"You okay Louise," he asked concerned.

Alyss smiled and said good morning in sign language.

Louise shook her head no.

Leo smiled at her churring as he stroked her cheek nipping her ear.

Mikey hugged her patting her back gently.

Alyss moaned smiling.

Louise fell to the floor.

Leo held her close not saying anything just breathing in her scent chirping.

Mikey caught her taking her back to lay down. He hand her a quill and parchment to write on.

"What's wrong Louise," asked Mikey concerned.

Alyss nuzzled neck giggling.

Louise wrote Mikey I'm pregnant with your child she wrote panicking.

Leo churred.

Mikey smiled at her.

"That's great Louise, I get to be a dad," he chirped.

Alyss smiled kissing him.

Louise wrote but Mikey I'm too young. I won't be a good mother Louise wrote crying.

Leo kissed her back.

Mikey held her close to him.

"Yes you will, I'll be there to help you along with Raph," explained Mikey.

Alyss kept kissing him.

Louise wrote down really? Thank you. She hugged him back.

Leo deepened the kiss.

Mikey hugged her back smiling.

"Of course I will and Raph. You're welcome sweetie," he said.

Alyss moaned passionately kissing him.

Louise blushed nodding and smiled at him.

Leo groaned in the kiss as he kissed her more roughly.

Mikey smiled at her ruffling her hair then rubbing her stomach.

Alyss moaned wrapping her arms around his neck.

Louise giggled.

Leo wrapped his arms around her waist slipping his tongue in her mouth tongue battling her.

Mikey chuckled at her cooing.

Alyss moaned through the kiss rubbing her tongue against his.

Louise blushed at him loving his hot noises he was making. She tackled him to the bed and she got on top of him kissing him passionately.

Leo French kissed her.

Mikey was passionately kissing her back chuckling at what she did.

Alyss was French kissing him,

Louise separated from his lips and she wrote Mikey I love you.

Leo came out on top as he separated from her lips.

Mikey cooed holding her close to him.

"I love you too, Louise," said Mikey.

Alyss signed I love you to Leo smiling at him.

Louise blushed and smiled at him hugging him back kissing his neck.

Leo smiled at her.

"I love you too Alyss," he said hugging her and nuzzled her cheek.

Mikey cooed rubbing her back with his hand.

Alyss hugged him giggling.

Louise began leaving hickies and licked his neck.

Leo held her close to him smiling.

Mikey kept cooing at her.

Alyss was smiling at him.

Louise stopped and laid down looking away from him.

Leo churred at her stroking her cheek.

Mikey laid down next to her holding her close to him smiling.

Alyss smiled at him cupping her hand to his cheek.

Louise turned and looked at him stroking his cheek.

Leo looked at her and blushed a little.

Mikey smiled at her stroking her cheek.

Alyss smiled at him rubbing her thumb against his cheek.

Louise whimpered.

Leo churred.

Mikey smiled nuzzling her neck.

Alyss started to weird and quickly ran to the bathroom.

Louise whimpered again.

Leo got up and went after her rubbing her back.

"Are you ok my love?" he asked her worried.

Mikey cooed in her ear placing his chin on the cuff her neck.

Alyss rinsed out her mouth and looked at him hand on her forehead shaking her no. Signing to him I think I'm sick.

Louise moaned.

"Honey you're pregnant," he explained to her.

Mikey nuzzled her neck with his beak.

Alyss was wide eyed then looked at her stomach then felt movement. She scared and looked at Leo putting his hand on her stomach.

Louise whimpered again.

Leo smiled feeling their child inside her.

"That's our child Alyss and I'm gonna be a father," he said happily.

Mikey smiled kissing her cheek.

"You need your strength and make sure the babies are healthy. What do you to eat and I'll bring it to you Louise," he said.

Alyss then smiled rubbing her stomach.

Louise smiled at him as she wrote down a sandwich please and some cake.

Leo kissed the top of her head.

Mikey nodded and headed down into the kitchen to get her request.

Alyss smiled at him hugging him. She let go grabbing a parchment and quill writing.

Let's think of baby names for both a girl and boy. She wrote handing it to them.

Louise sat on the bed and waited.

Leo read it.

"Ok then Bethany? Victor?" he asked her.

Mikey got her food and headed upstairs to his room. He then opened the door with her food handing it to her.

Alyss nodded

I love those names. She wrote.

Louise started eating moaning at how good the food was.

Leo smiled at her.

"Ok then it's settled."

Mikey smiled at her.

"I'm glad you love the food," he said.

Alyss nodded to him hugging him again.

Louise nodded and continued eating.

Leo hugged her back.

Mikey and was eating something he wanted.

Alyss signed that she needed food.

Louise was done eating.

Leo nodded.

"What would you like Alyss?"

Mikey was finishing up his meal then took their plates back to the kitchen.

Alyss wrote….

apples, scrambled eggs, hash browns, bacon, buttered toast, and someone milk and OJ.

Louise waited for him.

Leo nodded as he went into the kitchen to get her her food.

Mikey came back laying down next to her.

"What do you want to do today, Louise," asked Mikey.

Alyss laid down waiting rubbing her stomach some more.

Louise wrote down. I want to see more of inside the castle.

Leo came back with all her food in a tray.

"Here you go love enjoy!" he said to her smiling.

Mikey went over to the wardrobe pulling out a white long sleeve shirt with black trousers. He placed them on the bed for her smiling. He then dressed himself.

Alyss signed to him thank you and began eating her food.

Louise got dressed and took Mikey's hand in hers and they went.

Leo smiled at her and nodded and watched her eat sitting down on the bed.

Mikey held her hand showing around the castle and the grounds.

Alyss smiled a small plate with the toast. She left one half while taking the other. Placing two slices of bacon it and handing him an two apples. Then she went back to eating the rest.

Louise loved everything that Mikey showed her. She wrote down I love everything you've showed me Mikey and guess what? Where I come from I'm the youngest princess. She smiled.

Leo waited for her to finish.

Mikey looked at her.

"Really? So you weren't just a mermaid but a mermaid princess that's awesome," explained Mikey smiling.

Alyss wrote…

Aren't you going to eat Leo?

Louise wrote down yeah it's true. She smiled at him.

"I already did in the kitchen honey but thanks for asking," he said kissing her cheek smiling at her.

Mikey smiled at her.

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself here. You want to see your sister. I'm sure she would love that plus you can give her the wreath I made for her," he said.

Alyss nodded at finished up her food smiling at him.

Louise smiled and nodded as she went to go find Alyss.

Leo took the tray and brought it back to the kitchen.

Mikey grabbed the wreath and followed Louise to see Alyss.

Alyss waited for Leo to come back.

Louise found Alyss and she hugged her tightly.

Leo went to the kitchen and put the dishes in the sink.

Alyss smiled hugging Louise just as tightly. She then saw Mikey walking with a seashell wreath.

"I made this for you Louise has her's," said Mikey putting it on her head smiling.

Alyss signed thank you.

Mikey nodded to her smiling.

Alyss signed to Louise how are you?

Louise wrote down I am fine you? And guess what? I'm pregnant with Raph's and Mikey's children! She smiled happily.

Alyss smiled at her and she wrote.

I'm pregnant with Leo's baby, Louise. We decided that if the baby is a girl her name is Bethany and if the baby is a boy his name is Victor. I'm well I'm glad to hear that you are well also Louise.

Louise smiled as she wrote you too I'm glad you're doing well. Well I'm gonna go now ok? Bye Alyss. She hugged her.

Alyss nodded to her sister and smiled hugging her tightly again before watching her and Mikey leave.

Louise left with Mikey and she soon saw Raph. She went over to him and hugged him and kissed his lips softly.

Leo went back and saw Alyss.

'Where'd you get that Alyss?" he asked her pointing to her shell wreath.

Raph smiled at her lifting her up in his arms kissing her back. He separated from her lips looking at her necklace.

"I see that you and Mikey went to the beach yesterday. Did you have a good time," asked Raph.

Alyss wrote…..

My sister and Mikey came to visit me. Mikey had made me and Louise one of these. Aren't they beautiful. My older sister Mona used to make wreath like this but with sea flowers they were beautiful. I also found out that Louise is pregnant with Raph's and Mikey's baby.

Louise smiled and nodded at him. She wrote down uh Raph me and Mikey are together and I love him besides you, I'm also pregnant with his child too like yours. She wrote about to cry.

Leo smiled at her.

"That's great and I see awesome! Really? That's wonderful!" he said hugging her.

Raph looked at Louise.

"Louise I'm not mad with you it's not your fault sweetie. I still love you no matter what happens that's a promise, please don't cry," said Raph cooing.

Alyss wrote,,,,,

Yes she is and it is wonderful.

Louise cried some more and she wrote yes it is my fault! I cheated on you Raph! She started running away.

Leo nodded and hugged her and kissed her lips softly.

Raph ran after her.

"Louise wait please," he shout but not in an angry tone.

Alyss hugged him kissing him back.

Louise stopped and looked at him with tears in her eyes. Mikey followed too.

Leo kissed her deeper. That's when Donnie came into the room. He smiled at Alyss.

Raph and Mikey chased after her.

Alyss looked over to see Donnie. She waved at him smiling.

Louise waited for them until they got closer to her.

Donnie just went over to her and he kissed her lips passionately in front of Leo.

Raph and Mikey gently grabbed her arm.

"Wait Louise we care about you and what happens to our child," they said together.

Alyss broke the kiss pushing Donnie back. She wrote.

What are you doing Donnie. I love Leo.

She looked away from him holding on to Leo.

Louise looked at them. She wrote and? What else? Is that all?

Donnie smiled at her.

"I'm sorry Alyss but I love you." he said breathlessly.

Raph and Mikey shook their heads.

"We love you deeply and don't want anything to happen to you. You are the most sweetest and kindest person we have ever had the pleasure to meet. If something were to happen to you we would fall apart," they said.

Alyss shook her head and looked at Leo.

She wrote.

How can two people love the same person it makes no sense.

Louise looked at them and smiled.

"I don't know how but it's possible Alyss. Just take a look at our brothers. Both of them love your sister right?" Donnie asked and explained to her.

Raph and Mikey smiled at her hugging her tightly but not hurting her or the babies.

Alyss wrote.

Of course but that's them not who I am though. I love my sister and who she loves no matter what. She's always going to have me. I'm never gonna let her go. She has my support 100% and always will. I'm glad she's happy but I'm love with Leo. Plus I'm pregnant with his child.

Louise hugged them both back.

Donnie sadly nodded.

"Oh I see Alyss."

Raph and Mikey kissed her cheek.

Alyss looked down and was crying.

Louise giggled.

Donnie and Leo both wiped her tears away hugging her.

Raph and Mikey smiled holding her in their arms.

Alyss smiled and hugged them back.

Louise laughed.

"I'll go Alyss and never bother you again," he said sadly separating from her.

Raph and Mikey started to tickle her.

Alyss looked at Leo then back at Donnie. She grabbed his arm shaking her head.

Louise didn't laugh. She wasn't ticklish.

Donnie turned his head and looked at her.

"What is it Alyss?" he asked her sadly.

Raph and Mikey stopped and started kissing her neck.

Alyss stroked his cheek gently.

Louise began to moan.

Donnie churred.

Raph and Mikey were leaving hickies and lovebites.

Aly smiled at him and at Leo.

Louise made another moan.

Donnie smiled at her as he kissed her neck softly while Leo groped her boobs.

Raph was groping her but while Mikey was groping her breasts still kissing her neck.

Alyss moaned lightly.

Louise wrote frantically while she moaned. Guys! Not here in public!

Donnie licked and sucked on her neck leaving hickies while Leo sucked and licked her boobs his tongue swirling over her nipples making them harden.

They carried her back to her room Raph laid her down on the bed while Mikey closed and locked the door. They started where they left off.

Alyss was moaning.

Louise moaned again.

Donnie went up to nibble on her ear while Leo went down kissing her stomach running up and down her thighs.

Raph took off her shirt sucking and licking her chest while Mikey took off her pants sucking and licking her downstairs.

Alyss moaned.

Louise let out another moan.

Donnie and Leo got ready as they took their pants off and took out their dicks. Donnie put Alyss on top of him while Leo got on top of her. Both entered inside of her as they thrusted slowly into her at first.

Raph went underneath Louise while Mikey got on top of Louise after they took off their clothes. They were thrusting into her.

Alyss was moaning holding onto Leo's shoulders.

Louise started to moan again.

They rammed into her harder and faster grunting.

They were bucking into her hard and deep.

Alyss was moaning scratching Leo's shoulders.

Louise moaned some more.

Donnie gripped her hips while Leo groped her boobs as they bucked into her and grinded against her.

Mikey lifted her legs onto his shoulders bucking into her deeper.

Alyss was moaning loudly still scratching Leo's shoulders.

Louise arched her back whimpering.

Donnie and Leo soon reached their climax releasing inside of her as they came. They slid out of her as they laid down panting.

Raph and Mikey reached their climax shooting their seed inside of her.

Alyss was panting her eyes closed from being overwhelmed with this new feeling.

Louise panted.

They held her close to them nuzzling her neck on both sides.

Raph and Mikey laid down on either side of her holding her close.

Alyss whimpered.

Louise kissed their cheeks.

Donnie and Leo kissed her cheeks.

Meanwhile back in Karai's cave she took this opportunity to take over the kingdom. She headed to the castle. She changed into Alyss and swim up to the castle. One of the guards saw "Alyss" and went to tell the king the good news. The older sisters hugged her tightly Karai just went with it for the time being.

The king Vern was told by the guard that Alyss had returned. He told the guard to send her in to see him.

The guard bowed to him heading out of the throne room and brought "Alyss" to see the King. Karai looked up the King and bowed to him. Though she hated to do that but it was just for a little while.

The king went over and hugged her to him. Then he let her go and sat back down on his throne.

"It is good to see you again my daughter. Pray tell have you seen Louise? She's been missing for days now and I'm worried," he asked her.

Karai looked at him.

"Father, that is why I have come back Louise she is hurt badly and is tangled up in the seaweed forest. I couldn't leave her but she needed help," said the fake Alyss with sadness.

The king looked shocked. He got up.

"Why there is no time to waste! Let's go rescue her then my daughter!" he said loudly.

Alyss nodded to him starting follow his lead then waited until he was gone. She changed back into her normal self. She looked back at the triton and lifted it up. She pulled out her crystal ball from her shoulder bag. She saw Louise and Alyss were with their lovers. She smiled wickedly at this and changed them back into mermaids.

Louise found that she no longer was human. She had her tail back and she opened her mouth to speak and she could speak again.

"Raph Mikey I have my voice back!" she said happily.

Leo and Donnie were shocked at what they saw. Alyss was a mermaid.

"Alyss?" Leo asked.

"Is that you?" Donnie asked.

Raph and Mikey saw that she truly was a mermaid. They were happy she could talk again.

"Whoa I'm sorry for not believing you Louise," said Raph.

"You look beautiful Louise," said Mikey.

Alyss looked down.

"Yes it's me I'm a mermaid as you can see. I apologize for not telling you but I didn't know how to tell you. It's not really a good conversation starter," said Alyss.

Louise blushed and smiled and she whacked Raph in the arm.

"Thanks Mikey and yeah Raph you should be!"

Suddenly she had trouble breathing.

Both Donnie and Leo laughed.

"Alyss you're gorgeous!" Donnie said.

"It's ok Alyss we understand," Leo said.

Raph and Mikey were wondering what was wrong with Louise.

"Louise what's wrong," they asked.

Alyss smiled them both then was feeling winded.

"I'm a mermaid again I can't breathe on land for very long. I have to get back in the water," Louise explained. She was starting to feel light-headed.

Donnie and Leo looked at her concerned.

"Alyss what's wrong?" they both asked her.

Raph lifted up Louise while Mikey opened and unlocked the door right after they put on their clothes. They ran towards the ocean.

Alyss said, "I can't breathe I need to go back to the ocean."

Louise was almost blacking out.

Leo and Donnie nodded as they put their clothes on and they both picked up Alyss as they opened the doors and they headed off to the beach.

Raph and Mikey made it to the beach they placed her in the water.

Alyss was starting to lose consciousness.

Louise was now better and she was breathing normally again swimming around but she was sad.

"Guys I'm not human anymore! I can't be with you guys now!" Louise said as she cried.

Leo and Donnie brought Alyss into the water and let her swim.

Raph and Mikey were upset.

Alyss was breathing again once she was in water. She looked up at Don and Leo upset.

"We can't be together now," she said.

Louise cried tears streaming down her face.

"I will always love you guys. Goodbye," she said as she was about to leave.

Leo and Donnie looked upset.

"No please don't go Alyss" Leo said.

"We love you!" Donnie said.

Raph and Mikey stopped her hugging her. They kissed her.

Alyss shook head.

"I know you do I love you both too but if you truly love someone you have to let them go no matter how much it hurts," explained Alyss sadly.

Louise kissed them back.

"I will find a way to become human again. I promise," she said to them sadly still crying.

Leo and Donnie nodded. They hugged her tightly to them and kissed her passionately.

Raph and Mikey nodded to her.

"We love you Louise," They said together.

Alyss was kissing them passionately.

Louise sadly waved goodbye to them and she left.

Leo and Donnie waved at her goodbye.

Karai had enough of the sensitive moments between and was pulling the girls more into the water pulling them down with her magic before they could wave.

Louise felt herself being pulled down as she struggled against it.

Alyss was struggling getting freaked out.

Raph and Mikey sensed something was wrong and went help her.

Leo and Donnie felt something was wrong with Alyss so they went to save her.

Karai was going to enjoy this she started making whirlpools in the water. She throw the girls into the whirlpool. Alyss looked over to her sister and was holding her close to her. Raph and Mikey saw the ships that were wrecked were above the water. A woman with black hair and octopus legs was above the water. She was the one controlling this.

Louise hugged Alyss tightly.

Leo and Donnie looked up and saw a sea witch above the water controlling the whirlpools and was about to kill the girls.

Raph and Mikey went onto the ship helping Leo and Don get up they went to the wheel. They went over towards Karai and struck her in the back with the ship. Karai had been killed pulling the ship down with her. The turtles were back on land lying on the beach. Alyss was watching them get on land. She sighed of relief knowing that they were alright.

Louise got her dad's trident and with it she made herself and her sister Alyss human again. Their dad came up to the surface and Louise gave him his trident back explaining to him what happened and she told him that she and her sister want to live as humans from now on because they were in love with the turtle princes. He smiled happily telling his daughters they can live however they so wish. Louise got out of the water and hugged and kissed Raph and Mikey passionately.

Alyss hugged her father then went to Leo and Don she came out of the water kissing them passionately.

Raph and Mikey were kissing her passionately.

Leo and Donnie kissed Alyss passionately as well.

Louise held them tightly to her looking at them smiling.

Time Skip

After the turtles and the girls were wed. They were giving birth to their children. Apparently, Alyss was sick again while she was still pregnant with Leo's baby and was going to be having Don's too.

Raph and Mikey were holding onto Louise's hand tightly.

"You are doing great honey," they both said.

Alyss was pushing hard until the first baby came out.

Louise was pushing until a girl came out. She had green hair and green eyes and she was Raph's daughter.

"Come on Alyss keep pushing sweetheart," both Leo and Donnie said to her.

Raph was holding his daughter smiling at her. Mikey was holding Louise's hand.

"One more time baby," said Mikey.

Alyss pushed hard and the last baby came out. Alyss was wore out she was panting.

"How are the babies what gender are they," she asked tiredly.

Louise pushed again until the last child came out. It was another girl. She had purple hair and eyes and she was Mikey's daughter.

"I think I'll name them Annie and Chloe," Louise said smiling panting.

Donnie checked them.

"Our kid is a boy and your child with Leo is a girl," Donnie explained.

Leo was so happy he cradled his girl in his arms cooing to her.

Raph and Mikey smiled holding their daughters.

Alyss see her daughter was like Leo, she had brown wavy hair like Alyss, and gold eyes like Leo.

"She is Bethany, Leo," said Alyss smiling.

The boy was like Alyss, he had brown hair, and Don's hazel eyes.

"Donnie, he is going to named Henry," she said smiling.

Louise held her daughters in her arms and she kissed Raph and Mikey on the lips.

"I love you," she said to them both.

Raph and Mikey said, "We love you too Louise."

The End


End file.
